Kinji
Kinji (means "Forbidden" in English) is a main antagonist in the Super Dragon Balls saga from the Dragon Ball Super series. Kinji is a powerful deity that was trapped inside the Super Dragon Balls, his trap-e was infact the Dragon God Zarama. Origins why he was trapped inside the Dragons Balls are unknown but we do know that Kinji possesses great power. Upon his release, both Whis and Vados tried to stop him from entering the realm but they were unsuccessful. Kinji belongs to the same race as Hit, and has the ability to transform. His second transformation was enough to combat God Vegito. Power Kinji is an elder god that possesses extreme power. His strength was enough to defeat both Vados and Whis, and kill the seemingly immortal Zarama. Vegeta was the first to deal some damage to Kinji, after realizing that his weakness is his deity orb inside his armor. He also has the ability to transform into a faster and stronger version, but this required the energy of 24 planets. In this form, he was able to overcome the Potara Fusion, Vegito. Power Scale: Whis - Kinji = Kinji is stronger and faster. Vados - Kinji = Kinji is stronger and faster. Goku - Kinji = Kinji is stronger, faster and smarter. Vegito (base) - Kinji = Vegito is slightly weaker and slower. SSG Vegito - Kinji = Vegito is faster. SSG Vegito - Dragon Kinji = Dragon Kinji is much stronger and faster than SSG Vegito. SSG2 Vegito - Dragon Kinji = Dragon Kinji is much stronger and faster than SSG Vegito. SSG3 Vegito - Dragon Kinji = Dragon Kinji is slightly stronger but has the same speed. SSG3 Vegito - Kinji = SSG3 Vegito is incredibly stronger and faster than Kinji Ales - Dragon Kinji = Dragon Kinji is much stronger and faster than Ales. SSG3 Vegito (Spirit Bomb) - Dragon Kinji = Spirit Bomb Vegito is much stronger and faster than Kinji. Battle on Beerus's planet and Kinji's demise As Goku and Vegeta bide time on Lord Beerus's planet, Kinji scouts the universe for strong life-forms. Temporarily, Vados and Whis has placed an immunity barrier around the planet so that Kinji can't sense them. Supreme Kai hands Goku and Vegeta the Potara Earrings and suggests that Goku and Vegeta train as their fused state before they confront Kinji. Upon equipping the earrings, Goku and Vegeta transform into Vegito. This version of Vegito is composed, as he knows a bigger threat is due. Vados suggests that Vegito trains with her inside Whis's staff. After a day of training inside the staff, Vegito emerges a Super Saiyan God. Arrogant and restless, Vegito decides to confront Kinji immediately. Whis lowers the barrier on the temple and Kinji teleports to them. Kinji realizes that Goku and Vegeta have turned into one single entity and vows that he will rip them out. Kinji then disables Whis and Vados's powers temporarily. Vegito strikes with a direct blow to Kinji's head, leaving him skyrocketing into a nearby tree. Kinji disappears and emerges behind Vegito, grabbing and squeezing him. Vegito uses his energy to loosen Kinji's grip, and slides through his arms, delivering another powerful kick. Kinji stumbles and looks at Vegito. "I guess i will have to use my hidden strength" says Kinji. He powers up slightly and teleports to Vegito, dealing a combination of kicks and punches that leave him stunned. Vegito immediately gains consciousness and transforms into a Super Saiyan God 2, an ascended version of the Super Saiyan God form. As a SSG2, Vegito still didn't stand much of a chance against Kinji's energy increase. Vegito decides to charge a new attack known as the Galick Genocide, a godlike upgrade from Vegeta's Galick Gun attack. This attack manages to deal some real damage to Kinji, and weaken his deity orb. Finally Kinji uses his final reserved energy to transform into Dragon Kinji, a form obtained by stealing the essence of Zarama and awakening the form by absorbing the energy of 24 healthy planets. Dragon Kinji starts destroying Vegito. A worried Vegito tries to regain some speed on Kinji, but is stopped instantly. Vegito is pressured into unleashing his final form. With the knowledge of Goku's Super Saiyan 3, Vegito harasses the memories capable of replicating this form inside the Super Saiyan God form. SSG3 Vegito fights with Dragon Kinji but it seems Kinji is still stronger than Vegito. Vegito becomes drained and Dende suggests healing him. Vegito denies this as it come endanger Dende. Beerus and Champa decide to use the God Fusion technique to form Ales. Ales decides to by Vegito some time whilst Vegito is healed by an almost powerless Whis. Ales gets dominated and dismembered. Beerus and Champa unfuse, and fall onto the ground unconscious. Just before Kinji could kill them, Piccolo, Gohan and Monaka arrives and retrieves them. Vegito stops a blast attack from hitting them and proceeds to fight Dragon Kinji again. Vegito finally decides to create a Spirit Bomb with the use of their own energy and the energy from Beerus's planet. This Spirit Bomb is formed very quickly, and possesses multiple times the power of the bomb used against Majin Buu. Vegito's next trick is that he absorbs this spirit bomb. This takes some time as Vegito's body cannot handle all this energy at one time. Whis, Vados, Piccolo, Gohan and Monaka attempt to stall Kinji by fighting him together. Dragon Kinji rips them apart and kills Piccolo and Gohan. Vegito realizes this and powers up to his maximum. Vegito absorbs the last of the bomb and becomes immensely strong. Vegito tears Kinji apart and kills him using a Final Kamehameha.